With the rapid development of bandwidth services, interconnection between networks is more and more widely used and more services can be carried. There are various methods for protecting a link and nodes thereon according to the employed technologies inside the network. As the protection demand on the traffic is stronger and the requirements are higher, some operators also propose the demand to implement traffic protection in the case of network interconnection. Here, traffic protection can be implemented in the manner of link aggregation, such as port aggregation or loop protection. Currently, what is supported by common link aggregation standards is port aggregation on one node, which therefore is merely suitable for link protection. Hence, in the current link aggregation technologies, the protection to the node cannot be implemented on a network edge interface.
There are diversified methods for the networking at the interconnection area between networks. In order to protect the link and at the same time protect the edge node so as to ensure the normal transmission of services, a network interconnection protection method of link and node dual-redundancy is proposed in the related art, such as the loop network protection technology of G.8032 standard. However, this technology is merely suitable for some network topologies and not suitable for the situation where the interconnection part between networks employs a full-network connection method, and therefore, this technology cannot ensure the normal transmission of traffic in an arbitrary network.
Regarding the problem in the related art that the normal transmission of traffic in an arbitrary network cannot be ensured, no effective solution is proposed currently.